


Boys

by Judithan



Category: Tales of Legendia
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judithan/pseuds/Judithan
Summary: some short drabbles of moses/jay/senel because i love these boys and they need more fluff





	

moses/jay  
rest

When there’s nobody around, Jay often finds himself leaning against the bandit, drifting peacefully into a lull. It started off as a single instance of need, Jay falling asleep by himself and waking up drool-faced and plastered to Moses’ chest. It was uncomfortable and startling to say the least, and he beat the bandit senseless until finally giving up and giving in to his surprisingly comfortable embrace. He was still embarrassed to consider him anything more than a companion, even that seemed to be too much. To think he would consider Moses his b-

No. It was always too much and he had to stop himself. Moses never minded and seemed to do all the talking after that, talking about how much he enjoyed Jay - despite his snarkiness and irritating behaviour.

“You’re really growing on me, yknow that… stupid… bandit.”

“Yeah, yeah, get some sleep, hun.”

 

jay/senel  
strength

Jay watches Senel closely, like a hawk observing its prey. He know the mighty leader of the group isn’t nearly as mighty as he lets off, and plans accordingly. Even with all the reassurances of Norma and the rest of the peanut gallery, he knows he must watch Senel closely, to pick up where he falters. The predicament of Shirley doesn’t make it any easier.

In the darkest hours of night, Senel comes to him, again and again. Asking for advice, asking for hope, asking for any sense of what he should be doing. Each and every time Jay soothes his hair back, ignoring the feeling in his gut saying this isn’t good, whispers whatever he needs at that moment.

“You’re stronger than you give yourself credit.”

Senel can’t stand the thought.

 

moses/senel  
wanderlust

Moses has been known to stray from the pack, dealing with his own business, coming and going as he pleases. At first Senel doesn’t mind, finds it a touch irritating when the bandit would come crawling back from getting his ass kicked when he did run off. 

He grows accustomed to it with time, watching the bandit come and go like tides of the ocean. It’s when he comes back bloodied and bruised that he urges him to give it up, stick to where it’s safe. Every time he brings it up, Moses shoots it back down. The wild is where he belongs, even if it is as unkind as he knows it to be. Senel can’t help but admire and detest his brave spirit, wanting to tie him down and keep him close.

“You’ll get yourself killed out there.”

“Not if I have a pretty face like you to come back to, I won’t.”

 

jay/senel/moses  
awkward

When Senel walks in on them for the first time he’s completely at a loss of what he’s seeing. His comrades, his friends, naked, tangled together in a mess of lust. He’s flabbergasted and spastic, but a quick word from Jay calms him in an instant.

“Are you going to stand there with your trap open, or are you going to close the door?”

Without fully realizing what Jay means, Senel enters the room and shuts the door behind him.

“Or join in, that works too I suppose.”

And then it dawns on him what Jay was really meaning, and that only furthers his uncertainty and embarrassment. Regardless, Moses calls him forward and continues his thrusting into Jay, this time at a slower pace. Jay reaches out to Senel, grasping his belt buckles and managing to slide his half-hard dick out of his pants.

“You’re going to face fuck me and you’re not going to stop until I’m done with you. Got it?”

Only Jay could be demanding and commandeering all while getting fucked like a bottom-bitch.


End file.
